


Omega Boy

by aLady



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 警告：蠢派／NC-17／封面女郎大要：蠢蠢派被騙去拍Playboy，惹得大佬男友不開心。只好處罰。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一直被Lofter屏蔽很不爽，懶得改錯字了請包含。

 

 

「請問……為什麼要脫衣服呀？」Chris拉著上衣，把她的上衣拉得死死的，因為工作人員前一秒才想把他的衣服脫掉。

 

「什麼？當然要脫啊！你看過哪本《OmegaBoy》封面照片是穿很多的？」

 

「可是……怎麼根說好的不一樣……」OmegaBoy又是什麼東西？

 

「囉嗦什麼！快脫啦！到底是來座什麼的啊？」

 

「我……」

 

「再不脫，旁邊那個人看到沒有，他會來幫你脫！」

 

Chris看向旁邊那個人，有點害怕。

 

「那我可以去更衣室嗎？」

 

「快去啊！」工作人員塞了一件兔女郎衣服給Chris。

 

Chris也不是笨蛋，一進更衣室就傳了簡訊給男友：

 

「Zach！！！！！！我又被騙了，快來救我！！！！！！！！！！」

 

外面傳來敲門聲：「欸你好了沒啊？快點啦！」

 

「好了好了！」Chris隨便套上那件衣服，還戴上兔耳朵，穿上恨天高的紅色高跟鞋什麼的，然後走出去。

 

「這位是Alex，等下會跟你譯起拍攝。」

 

Chris看了看Alex，老天爺啊他竟然穿得一套皮衣，手裡還拿著鞭子，這什麼啊！

 

「好了，過來吧。」Alex直接摟住Chris纖細的腰際，把他拽過去。

 

攝影棚擺了一張大床，Chris一看就心知不妙。

 

接下來攝影師要Chris擺一些很妖冶的pose，像是屁股翹高高，甩一甩屁屁上的毛尾巴，還有深蹲之類的動作。

 

Chris心中咒罵男友怎麼動作這麼慢，難道他在開會沒看到訊息嗎？

 

慘了啦！

  
  


之後攝影師要求Chris躺在床上，露出他纖長的美腿，還要搔首弄姿什麼的，讓Alex撩撥。Chris想拒絕，他實在不想再拍了，可是攝影師竟然叫Alex釋放信息素壓制他不讓他走。Chris現在軟成一灘泥，任由Alex擺布。

 

「好，Alex你現在過去，咬一下他的鎖骨。」

 

他照做了，然後Alex就聞到了Chris甜美的信息素味道。

 

「欸，他好像要發情了。」

 

「這樣更好！更逼真！快，先讓我拍一下他的臉部特寫！」

 

Chris頭暈腦脹，身體發熱，不斷釋放信息素。他藍色的眼中充滿淚水，波光粼粼，一副人畜無害、楚楚可憐的樣子。

 

「好，來一張比較猛的，你抓著他的雙手押上去，我想拍那種征服的感覺，表情要做到位。」

 

「好。」

 

「……不要……」

 

「欸，Omega，你沒打抑制劑就來，很厲害，也很不知死活。」下一期的雜誌一定會大賣，多少人喜歡這樣天真無邪的臉蛋啊！

 

就在這個時候——

 

碰的一聲，門被踹開，接著是一陣超高壓信息素擴散開來，鬧得整個攝影棚的人急忙逃生。

 

來不及逃生的已經陣亡在原地。

 

Zach走過去把Chris抱起，然後示意手下John處理善後。

 

「照片檔案當然是送回我那裡。」

 

「是。」

 

「等等開出一個讓他們無法拒絕的條件，抄了他們。」

 

「是。」

 

Zach皺眉。

 

他的小小Omega居然發情了？該死，這蠢蛋又讓自己陷入險境，必須好好操練一下。

 

家。

 

Chris已經稍微清醒了一些，不過還是很不舒服，下面一直冒出水。

 

他看著Zach非常火大的面容，心裡一揪。

 

「對……對不起……」

 

「我們說好的，犯錯要處罰，記得嗎？」

 

Chris張大他的狗狗眼，流下眼淚。

 

點頭。

 

「現在是處罰時間，為了讓你知道危險性，我必須告訴你如果我不到現場，你會發生什麼事情。」

 

不等Chris反應過來，Zach就欺身上去。

 

他單手困住Chris的雙手，把他們壓在Chris的頭頂，另一隻手直接扯破Chris的大格網襪。

 

然後再扯破下面，Chris的小公舉就跳出來了。

 

「啊——」被含住的感覺！

 

接著，Zach拿出玩具，這是以前他們要增添興致用的，不過今天也剛好可以用。

 

「你知道你有可能遇到這樣的危險嗎？」說完就把聰明球塞進Chris的花瓣裡，順便做擴張。

 

啟動。

 

「啊啊——」

 

因為刺激，Chris的花瓣噴出更多花蜜。

 

Zach依然沒放過Chris，他手握小公舉，舔弄蘑菇的同時幫他做活塞運動。

 

Chris覺得自己快被榨乾。

 

Zach也知道Chris的極限在哪，他抓準時幾，把自己的棒棒糖也塞了進去。

 

「太多啊啊——」後面第一次被塞了兩樣東西，一個還一直震動，Chris覺得自己快上天堂。

 

Zach也因為被聰明球震動道覺得達到一個新的境界。

 

活塞

 

活塞

 

活塞

 

兩人最後一起到了。

 

「好爽！」Zach彈了彈Chris的胸前花苞，「下次還敢嗎？」

 

「嗚嗚不敢了……」

 

「很好。」

 

Zach把愛人抱在懷裡，哄著他睡。Chris慢慢睡著了。

 

這個笨蛋一定還會做蠢事的。Zach無奈地想。

 

然後他接到John的訊息，說一切都處理好了。

 

Zach輕笑，那些混蛋膽敢染指他的Omega，就不要怪他這個大佬啦！

 

之後Zach偶爾會把Chris的艷照拿出來欣賞，當然，有Alex的早就被他燒了刪了。


End file.
